cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Spitfire
Personal Life Spitfire is a upcoming bumpmeister created by youtube user Wrestlezone1994XTRA. Spitfire was born at a unknown date in the depths of Blue Hell. Spitfire grew up in a orphanage and didn't meet his mother untill he was 19 and didn't meet his two brothers and his one sister until he was 22, he has never met and doesn't know who is father is. He married a women called Lucy in 2009 and is currently expecting a baby boy to be born in December 2011. Statistics Ring Name: Spitfire Billed Height: 6ft Billed Weight: 235 lbs Born: Unknown Billed From: Blue Hell Trained By: Diobolic Debut: January 25th 2003 Championships & Accolades Hell's Gate Wrestling HWF World Championship (2), HWF TV Championship, HWF Tag Team Championship Original Championship Wrestling OCW Hardcore Championship Wrestling Training & Debut Spitfire began training to become a pro-wrestler in 2002 at the Hell's Gate Wrestling Facility in Blue Hell. Spitfire was trained by the legendary Diobolic. Spitfire finally made his debut in Hell's Gate Wrestling (HWF) on January 25th 2003 by participating in a 26 man battle royal in a losing effort. The following week Spitfire made his one on one debut defeating Sabu to become #1 contender for the HWF TV Championship at the February PPV "Devil's Playground". Hell's Gate Wrestling (2003-2004) Spitfire went one on one with Jack Ruby for the HWF TV Championship at "Devil's Playground" on February 11th 2003, The match ended in a no-contest when both men were all out brawling and the ref could no longer control the action. The rematch took place the next night on HWF programming in a No Holds Barred match which Spitfire won by submission with a Gogoplata. Spitfire lost the TV title 2 months later on a HWF broadcast to Sean 'O Haire on April 17th 2003. After the loss Spitfire struggled to win more championships and went on a 12 week losing streak, Spitfire went on to become depressed and dissapeared from television untill the Jaunary 2004 PPV "Bounty" where he was placed in the annual 12 man Bounty ladder match to compete for a shot at the HWF World Championship at HellMania X9 and finally won. Spitfire finally made his dream become reality by winning the HWF World Championship at HellMania X9, only to hold the championship for 24 hours before losing the championship back to Diobolic III. Spitfire then became even more depressed and quit wrestling to pursue a career in acting. Acting Career Spitfire made his acting debut in a episode of Family Guy in 2005. Spitfire then only appeared in 2 TV programmes and 1 film cameo. Move To The USA & Return To Wrestling (2006) Spitfire was not getting any success in acting and was unsure of returning to pro-wrestling, so Spitfire immagrated to Chicago, IL in the United States and made a special apperance at a independant wrestling show as the special ring announcer for Original Championship Wrestling. Spitfire then wanted to return to the ring and received a OCW Hardcore Championship match on his Original Championship Wrestling debut, Spitfire won the Hardcore Championship in a brutal and bloody encounter with OCW wrestler Taxx, Spitfire soon vacated the championship after turning down a contract offer from the company. Spitfire also was in attendance for the 13th July 2006 edition on ROH, Spitfire jumped the guard rail and attacked Chris Hero. This began a 3 month long feud between the two. They had a total of 4 matches, 3 won by Spitfire and 1 won by Chris Hero. After the feud, Spitfire left Ring Of Honor. Return To Hell's Gate Wrestling (2007-2010) Spitfire returned to Hell's Gate Wrestling at HellMania XXII interupting the Hall Of Fame inductee's promo, gathering heat, turning him heel for the first time in his career, Spitfire went on to disrespect the man that trained him and the man who was also inducted into the HWF Hall Of Fame the previous night, Diobolic. Diobolic reacted badly and revealed that his great grandson Diobolic IV was coming to the HWF. The next night on HWF TV, Spitfire warned Diobolic IV that if he came to the HWF he would kill him and end the Diobolic run forever, Diobolic IV then entered the arena with a 6 minute introduction and hit the legendary Diobolic Bomb on Spitfire. The feud lasted over 6 months. Spitfire won his second HWF World Championship on 30th November 2007, losing the championship to Diobolic IV at HellMania XXIII, resulting in a second feud between the two which was short lived. Diobolic IV was being brutaly attacked by TheProdigyCrew on 5th August 2008, Spitfire made the save, once again turning face. Spitfire and Diobolic IV won the HWF Tag Team Championship on the 31st December 2008 and went on to hold the championship for 10 months, becoming the lost reigning tag team champions in HWF history and the longest tag team title reign since The Xtremists' reign which lasted 8 months in 1996. Spitfire sustained a career threating injury by breaking his neck at a HWF house show in November 2009. Spitfire then said it's time to hang up to boots. Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:SDA Category:DFW